Legends of Lieam: The New Black Ax
by Kaneboy2306
Summary: Lieam has returned, but only t bring back bad news.Midnigh is back and out for revenge. And Midnight might just be able to manipulate the newest guard member, Mase.


Legends of Lieam: The New Black Ax

A Mouse Guard Story

(Kenzie's POV)

It had been three years since Lieam's disappearance, everyone had been worried sick. Saxon told me that he was probably fine, but I still worried. The only other mouse that was even more frantic about Lieam was Sadie. She had special feelings for him. I was walking through town with Saxon, Sadie and one our newest, Mase. Mase was a young gold fur who had just became one of the guard. He was often quiet and didn't like to talk. His cyan cape fluttered as wind billowed. From what I had heard, his mother and father were guard members and died when one of their own team members turned on them. Most of us just guessed that was the reason that he was so silent. Saxon, being an idiot as usual, asked him a very painful question.

"Hey Mase, what is your real story?"

Sadie slapped him upside the head.

"Saxon, that's rude!" she yelled "You don't have to tell him Mase"

Mase, like usual was silent. Saxon however kept pestering him.

"What's wrong? You can't put two words together?"

Mase remained silent.

"Saxon, that's enough. If he doesn't want to say don't pester him." I scolded

"You ever hear those rumors Mase, the ones about your parents?"

Mase, with lightning reflexes, wiped out his blade and held it at Saxon's throat. We were all petrified. Normally Mase would avoid confrontation but it would have seemed under the pressure of Saxon's pestering, he snapped.

"Those rumors" said Mase with a tone of loathing "Aren't rumors, their true. You have something against my parents. You can take me on right here, right now."

Saxon was stiff. Then he did the unthinkable. Saxon grabbed his sword.

"I'd like to see you win." Saxon sneered

"Would you stop this foolishness?" I yelled

Mase took the blade off of Saxon's throat and readied himself. Saxon was quick and slashed downward hard. Mase could barely hold Saxon back for long.

"So ya talk and all you can say is trash?" Saxon grunted.

"Saxon, Mase, enough of this!" I yelled

That stopped them. Mase was breathing heavily. I leaned over to Sadie

"Take Mase to the inn, I need to talk to Saxon."

Sadie nodded.

"Come on now Mase."

Mase did as he was told and followed. I turned toward Saxon.

"Saxon, that was rude and cruel." I growled

"That boy needs to learn his place." Saxon shot back

"He wasn't bothering you" I retorted

"But don't you wonder where he came from?"

"You two still arguing like an old couple of mice" said a voice

Saxon and I turned to see a dark figure with an ax strapped to his back. He had a hood over his head so I could not see his face. Although I recognized his ax, it was the Black Ax.

"Lieam?" I asked

The figure flipped his hood to indeed be Lieam. He had changed, his face had scars on it. Patches of his fur were missing on his body. He looked older and more mature.

"So you guys replaced me?" said Lieam

"We didn't, plus we got stuck with a rookie who is full of himself" grumbled Saxon

"I think you got it backwards Saxon" said Lieam "You're picking on him"

"Gwendolyn thought it would be a good idea if he was with us" I explained

Saxon shook his head.

"Whatever, I'm going to the inn."

Saxon walked off while I turned my attention to Lieam.

"Where have you been all of these years?"

Lieam shook his head.

"I can't tell you now. I want to be somewhere private."

"We can head back to the inn" I suggested

We made our way there. When we got to our room, we found Saxon and Sadie but no Mase.

"Where's Mase."

"He went to take a walk and…Lieam!" Sadie shrieked

She tackled him in a hug.

"Good to see you too Sadie. So tell me about Mase"

We explained Mase's story. Lieam shook his head.

"So where is he now?"

"I don't know" Sadie sighed

Just as we were about to head out, Mase opened the door.

"There you are" I said with relief

Mase just walked inside without a word. His eyes wandered to Lieam but he was still silent.

"So Lieam there was something you wanted to tell us?"

"Yes, Midnight has returned with new forces"

"WHAT!?" We all cried even Mase looked shocked

"He took some of his old forces along with new ones. I had been going along my way to Ivydale when I heard it. As soon as I did I went to Lockhaven to tell Gwendolyn."

"But wasn't Midnight banished beyond mice borders?" Mase asked

"He was, but he must have kept a low profile and got in" Sadie suggested

"Well we should tell Gwendolyn, but we have a mission" said Saxon

"The mission will have to wait. This could be serious" I interpreted

"We go back tomorrow. We need to explain everything to Gwendolyn" said Lieam

"Agreed" We said

**_Lieam has returned only to bring word of another invasion by their own kind. Will Midnight be stronger than ever or will it be the end of mice civilization as it is known for? Find out next time in _****This Won't End Well…****_!_**

Hello everybody this is my newest story. Also it is my b-day so can I hear you sing the song (Please don't, you'll embarrass yourself) Anyway, school has been out for me for about three weeks so I will have lots of time to work now that school is over.


End file.
